AraSol Drabbles
by theCandyQueen1888
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Just a little fluffy love blooming out of a library. Rated T for mild swearing. Enjoy ! Image by ikimaru on tumblr .
1. Chapter 1

**_Most likely a one-shot, unless I come up with another plot for these cuties. I love these two.I'm not Andrew Hussie? And therefore most unfortunately don't own Homestuck. This is pure non-profit "fun"_**  
**_Rated because swearing. The title shows how far my creativity reaches. This was the mind child of late night Skype chatting bouncing ideas off my friend and is kinda HumanStuck? I never mention them as trolls or human so it goes either way really._**  
_**This was written on the basis of an 1000-word challenge and I think I got it to 1007 words?**_ **_No meant to be really big or have a solid plotline, just some fluffy fun._**  
**_Enjoy~!_**

X

As it turns out, deciding to spend an entire summer organizing the library was never a bad idea.  
It had certainly SEEMED that way- she was only ever doing it so it offered some relief from that boy always coming by her house to see what she was doing. What the hell was his name? The one obsessed with being strong?  
Aradia Megido stood and sighed, shifting until her spine and neck cracked. She looked around at the dust-covered, musty-smelling boxes and piles and shelves of books. She spared a glare up at the shitty dim yellow lighting the storage room of the library offered, illuminating the entire room from its ugly barred perch, the grungy-looking light bulb controlled by an almost medieval-looking pull string. The room was unbearably stuffy from the July weather, and she was near screaming after straining her eyes for hours in the same room, attempting to sort through the old books by date, subject matter, relevance- though more often than not, she'd find herself hooked on one, reading well over a hundred pages in before catching herself. After reprimanding herself and holding back any curses, she would scramble to remember where she'd left off, blinking rapidly with a muddled train of thought.  
Brushing back dark hair with a final sigh, she grabbed a particularly odd book with a much-abused cover, one with no copywrite or year or date whatsoever. Pulling the cord to plunge the already-creepy room into darkness, she turned on her heel and left.  
She stalked over to the checkout desk, where she picked up her bag and shuffled through papers to find that she'd left her laptop at home. Aradia once again sighed, rolling her eyes at the old-fashioned library that's card catalog was solely on paper, indexes and neat little rows of boxes with tiny paper cards that were maddening to sort through (she was very happy indeed she was not the one that worked the desk- that particular duty fell on Rose Lalonde, who was not here today on account of Kanaya swinging by and dragging her to the confectionery shop- and Aradia therefore could not fully appreciate not having to go through hundreds of tiny cards to try and find some book the kid could never remember the author of). She did, however, have to sort through decades worth of abandoned books, which thoroughly shorted out any difference in her mind. Not that Rose had to do that particularly often, either- the library barely had any patrons, it being a humble and quite frankly shitty public building. It had one working computer- and even this was occupied by the one exception to the ghost-town of a library this was, the one boy come to take advantage of the free wifi as long as possible.  
Sollux Captor. He came sometimes before Aradia and Rose even arrived, standing right in front of the building entrance, never speaking a word unless spoken to- and even then they were the most mundane responses such as "Good morning." and "I'm fine, thanks. You?" He spoke with a lisp, and wore the oddest ensemble possible- were those 3D glasses? And different colored shoes? He also apparently had some obsession with red and blue, from what she'd seen from walking past his computer screen, and (from a conversation she'd overheard through no fault of her own) some weird bias against honey.  
Not that she was really paying any mind to him. Just that he was more often than not the only person there besides her, Rose being somewhat disenchanted with the run-down building after a few weeks of sitting at the desk, writing wizard fiction with a perpetually bored expression.  
In fact, she found herself incredibly nervous to go up to him to ask to see the browser for just a minute. He was... off-putting? Nerve-racking? Somewhat attractive?  
Wait. What the hell.  
Now determined, she walked up behind him and, bracing herself while simultaneously ridiculing herself for being so irrational, she tapped his shoulder twice to capture his attention.  
"Um. Hi." She said, startling him to look up with a jerk of his head. His mouth twisted to a scowl of annoyance as he glanced up at her from under his shades.  
"Yeth? What ith it?" He asked, clearly irked. After gathering herself from her initial shock, Aradia mimicked his annoyed tone.  
"I need to see the only computer in this gog-forsaken building for two seconds, thanks ever so much, so I can return to my most thankless job of sorting through this mess of books more suited for an archeology dig than the backroom of a library. So so sorry to interrupt whatever you've been doing for how long."  
His scowl smoothed right over and he eyebrows relaxed, and he gave a small smirk that left her unsure if she wanted to smile back or punch him in the gut.  
"What exactly ith it you're trying to find, again?"  
And after that, Aradia did not punch him in the gut. After that, they combined effort to build up an entire e-catalog of the entire library, all books from the backroom being sorted out in less than a month after their compiled work.  
The library burned down two weeks later.  
And so they met at the other library requiring a bus ride across town, the pretty one with architecture Aradia would rattle on about the history of whilst Sollux would fanboy over the amount of compiled software and databases each computer offered. The two often found themselves sitting together in silence, the great domed cathedral-inspired walls looming over them as he'd sit and be obsessed with breaking into the future and she would divulge into forgotten aspects of the past. Occasionally one would turn to the other and speak of that they'd discovered and would answer any questions given in response. But they would also just sit there in the quiet broken by his furious typing and the soft whispers of her turning a brittle page.  
And they were very happy indeed.

X

_**R&R if you want to see more of this? I really love feedback ^.^ Thanks so much~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_By somewhat-popular-but-not-really demand, another Apocalisp fanfic. It's just another drabble ^.^_

_These two cuties will be the death of me, I swear._

_Thanks to everyone so far who's reviewed, favorited and commented- I'm flushed for you all ^/^_

_I don't own Homestuck, I'm not Andrew Hussie, etc. etc._

_I'd make like Kankri and tag any triggers, but there really aren't any XD_

_Enjoy~!_

X

Castles were officially the best things ever.  
At least that's what Aradia thought as she ran through the vast stone palace, laughing gleefully at everything she saw. Her (extended) cousin (by marriage) was hosting a party with her matesprit/kismesis. He was some upper-classed gentleman with lots of old money to spare on parties. She was in an uncomfortably warm climate, to be sure, but it was still the best thing she could imagine, to be running through this castle, looking at the architecture she knew for a fact was a technique from over 300 sweeps ago, making this castle something cool indeed, something cool and old that had withstood time and the death of its makers. She hoped she'd make something like that, one day.  
Whistling happily as she went along the sprawling mansion, she idly wondered what (new) new life Damara had ahead of her. 'I suppose I'm happy she's together with a highblood... though how they got together without wanting to kill each other is a mystery... I wonder if it hurts when they kiss, since he has such sharp teeth...? Or maybe that's the point since they're caliginous for one another, too?...' Her thoughts continued to ramble on senselessly as she slowed down, walking rather leisurely as she idly wondered what time it was- not that her lusus would care- and what time she would have to be back to the party to not be stuck here all night- not that she would mind. But the thought of some highblood randomly stumbling upon her in one of the hundreds of bedrooms or on the floor in the hallway was not one she wanted to meet anytime soon- though she supposed she could say she was a maid. Would she make a good maid? Or a good pretend maid, at least? Did highbloods know their maids very well? If so, how many did they usually have? And would she be able to outrun them if worst comes to worst? Her thoughts continued rambling in a way she hoped wasn't annoying- but she had grown accustomed to rambling in her head, in hopes of drowning out any unwanted conversation.  
Continuing down the stone passageway, she idly regarded how cold it was getting with growing distaste- she'd taken off her shoes and been carrying them ever since she turned a corner out of sight of everyone at the party, because she was just that devoted to public appearance. Her cousin-in-law would be so proud. Gritting her flat teeth when rounding a corner obviously out of use from the lack of warmth in the stone floor, she swore herself three more corridors and then to go back to the party whenever she, it a stunning move of grace including the classic turning the corner and then looking out the window, slammed straight into someone and fell backwards onto the rough stone.  
"Damnit watch where you're going oh thit I mean I'm sorry but-" She looked up, startled, and felt a faint blush rush to her cheeks as she frantically scrambled backwards, adjusting her legs so as to not let him get an eyeful of what was under her burgandy party dress. 'Oh no he's hot. He's really hot. He also sounds somewhat like a douchebag at the moment, but then again I did just run into him oh no he's hot' She looked at the yellow-blood just getting to his feet, and took in his somewhat-odd appearance- not that it phased her in the slightest. Grinning, she happily took his outstretched hand and was hauled to her feet, and her shoes (which had scattered themselves after she let go of them in fear of cracking her head against the floor) were returned to her via psiionic energy. She gently took them from the air where they hovered before her at her shoulder-level before turning her (full) attention back to the troll she'd unfortunately just body-slammed.  
"Sorry about that!" Aradia chirped brightly, beaming at him with her eyes closed. He looked right back at her until she opened her eyes and begrudgingly nodded at her a few times before smirking slightly.  
"That'th okay I wathnt looking where I was going either." Aradia smiled more, showing off her sparkling flat teeth while blushing more and asking hesitantly what his name was.  
"I'm Thollux Captor" he replied, and inquired as to what her own name was.  
"Aradia Megido, pleased to meet you."  
A small silence followed with both not knowing what to say before Aradia went first.  
"So then why are you here?" she asked curiously, tilting her head to the side in inquisition.  
"Thame ath you, I thuppoth. Here for the party. I'm in charge of the technical work and lighting." He grinned sheepishly and put one hand behind his head, tousling his hair uncertainly. "I kinda have a thoftware run to do that while I check out the rest of the manthon but then I kinda got lotht. It'th really cool, they're really decking it out in red and blue and even the huthktops are-" he rambled on more about coding and a lot of other things Aradia didn't quite catch before he was interrupted by her grabbing his hand, turning around and running back through the passages.  
"What the hell?!"  
"I know where I'm going, don't worry!" She called out cheerfully, following the chalk marks she'd left on the left-but-now-right side of the hall in anticipation of getting lost in the labyrinth of servant's corridors and hallways and secret passages. Rounding a final corner, she dragged him to a great alcoved window done in paned glass overlooking the gardens. There, in the late moonlight, intricate and gossamer webs of flowers bloomed, and there was a white, gingerbread-trimmed gazebo in the courtyard. Fireflies twinkled softly in the summer night, and tiny tea candles illuminated the faint, dark outlines of bushes around it. Aradia turned to Sollux and grinned, tilting her head to the picturesque sight as if to say, _"Eh?"_  
His short silence was occupied by a faint crescendo of music from the party- they must be somewhere close to above the ballroom- but he finally grinned back, a wickedly mischievous streak gleaming in his covered eyes, and asked the most obvious question.  
"How do you thuppoth we get down there, then?"  
With no small amount of pride, Aradia plucked out two hairpins from her nearly-unmanageable hair, releasing a few wispy strands that fell most annoyingly in her eyes. She deftly placed one into the lock, holding it near the bottom as she used the other to toggle the deadlock cylinder before turning both the hairpins and the lock with a satisfying click from the tumbler. Resisting the urge to grin, Aradia threw up the sash and finally turned to face Sollux, at which point she failed repressing a grin that matched the cantankerous enthusiasm of his own. He leaned out the window and gazed down at the trellis of ivy before turning to her and gesturing out the window.  
"Ladieth firtht, then?"  
Making certain the ridiculously puffy tulle skirt of her red dress didn't ride up to her thighs, Aradia navigated the trellis one-handed, the other still holding her shoes, and made it safely to the ground. After calling up to Sollux, she took careful notes on her surroundings. The noise of the party was louder here, but still muffled. The trees whispered a sigh against the late-evening sky of Alternia, and a small stone-and-moss path led to the beckoning gazebo. The air was fresh and damp, made so by a past week of rain, and she could taste the old, turned-up soil in the air.  
Fireflies continued to fade in-and-out, and she entertained the thought of them blinking in morse-code to each other before her thoughts were captured by the slight thump of Sollux touching ground safely behind her. She felt a slight disturbance in her hair and turned to him, seeing the spare ivy leaf between his two fingers he must ahve plucked from her curved horns. She felt herself blush slightly and smiled.  
"Tho... now what?"  
And so they talked. And they talked. And they _talked._  
They talked about old things and new things a Troll Indiana Jones and FLARPING. They talked about voices of the dead and the apocalypse and their lusi. They joked and laughed and talked some more, and they confided and teased and shared and grieved and talked. And when the conversation paused the silence was full of warmth and secrets, and together they created something only the fireflies witnessed and knew of, and even then they were the only two to understand, and even then just barely.  
Just enough to know it was definitely something red.  
At one of the longer silences in the conversation, Sollux tilted his head, listening before turning back to her with a scowl.  
"The last thong of the night'th about to play."  
For the faintest second her chest cavity plunged, a cold sadness swelling in her, but she brushed it away and stood.  
The first chords of the song rang loud, even where they were, and during them she walked over to where he rest (when and how they'd ended up in the gazebo was lost to her) and bowed somewhat mockingly, extending a hand in invitation.  
"I assume you weren't saving the last dance for anyone anyone else?"  
He gave a sideways grin before taking her hand.  
"Hey, for all you know there'th a very dithapointed and dithtinguithed highblood in that ballroom looking for me right now."  
"Then aren't I lucky they're there and you're here?"  
Their feet echoed softly in their waltz, the whisper of her skirts and the music the only noise to accompany it as their half-hearted banter died down. She leaned in and rested her chin on his shoulder, tilting her head into his neck and closing her eyes. Later she would get a music box that played this exact song, and she'd play it when lonely or sad. Later, she would miss this boy so much she felt sick and empty. Later, she would cry for all her heartaches and doubts and worries over him.  
But later could wait.  
The song ended.  
They both reluctantly half-pulled away, looking at each-other with the same question shining fearfully in their eyes; _"Now what?"_  
Aradia smiled first, tentatively, and hugged him again. When they finally pulled away, however, it was Sollux who first asked; "Do you have a trollian handle?"  
And they giggled like the nerds they were at their similarities- apocalypseArisen and twinArmegeddons- before Aradia was yelled at in Japanese something quite demanding and unsavory. Grinning, Aradia used Sollux's shoulder for balance while slipping on her shoes. She hugged him one more time (and kissed him on the cheek for good measure) before running to the angry redblood, cheerfully turning and waving at Sollux one last time before being dragged away.  
She vowed to see him again.


End file.
